Mr. Greedy
Fang Gang (Mixels, all four love to eat), * Om Nom (Cut the Rope, both love candy), * Pete (Disney, both are fat and love to eat food, however Pete is mean and evil and Mr. Greedy is good and friendly), * Owen (from the Total Drama series, both are fat and eat large amount of food), * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both fat and like food), * Snagglepuss (Hanna-Barbera, both are pink and have fat tummies), * Meeko the Raccoon (Disney's Pocahontas, both like to eat a lot of food), * Bender (Futurama, both eat a lot of food), * Chowder (Chowder, both eat a lot a food), * Cookie Monster (Sesame Street, both love cookies and have a huge appetite) * Entree (Spliced!, both always hungry), * Billy Bunter (Namesake series, both are greedy and fat) * Louie (Pikmin series, both eat a lot of food), * Blob (X-Men, Marvel Comics, both are very fat) * Meatball Dingo (Blinky Bill, both fat), * Greedy Graham (Little Monsters, both are greedy and eat too much) * Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh, both are fat), * The King of Town (Homestar Runner, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Sir Topham Hatt (or the Fat Controller), (The Railway Series, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkimier (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are fat), * Penguin (Batman, both are overweight), * Mr Plod (Noddy's Toyland Adventures) both are fat, * Junior/Nono and Mr. Beliarge/Señor Barriga (El Chavo, all three are fat), * Fat Bastard (Austin Powers, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Roland (MySims Kingdom, Nintendo DS,they both love cupcakes), * Timmy Toot-Toot (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, both eat lots of food), * Captain Huggy Face/Bob (Word Girl, both eat a lot), * Tamama (Sgt Frog, both like to eat a lot), * Willie the Giant (Mickey Mouse, Disney, both likes food), * Anthony Field (The Wiggles, both love eating a lot of food, such as Fruit Salad. Yummy yummy!), * Andy (According to Jim, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Harvey Beaks (Namesake series, both are happy) * Fee and Foo (Harvey Beaks, both are happy) * Wakko Warner (Animaniacs, both eat a lot of food), * Reuben (Lilo and Stitch, both love sandwiches), * Shrek (Namesake series, both are fat and happy at the end of the story), * Wario (Nintendo, both are very fat and love garlic), * Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig, both are fat, like food and need exercise) * Peter Griffin (Family Guy, both are fat), * Stinky Pete (Toy Story, both are fat), * Shaggy and Scooby (Scooby Doo, All 3 love to eat), * Garfield (Garfield comic strip, both are fat and love to eat food), * Big Mouth (Peg + Cat, both are big eaters) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony, both are pink and love to eat), * M (Alphablocks, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Choji Akimichi (Naruto, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Big Fat Guy (Tom and Jerry, both are very fat), * Barney Gumble (The Simpsons, both are very fat but Barney drinks a lot), * Jeffrey Albertson/Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons, both are very fat and like ice cream), * Gooble (Zoboomafoo, both love to eat), * Fatty (Diespyro Deaths, both are fat), * Big Billy (The Powerpuff Girls, both are fat), * Kirby (Kirby series, both are pink and eat a lot of food), * Fat Albert (Namesake series, both are fat), * Tetti-Tatti (Make Mine Music, both are greedy), * Barney the Dinosaur (Namesake series, both are purple and fat), * Kento Rei Fang (Ronin Warriors, both eat a lot of food), * Backpack (Dora the Explorer, both eat a lot and say "Yum, yum, yum!"), * Yajirobe (Dragon Ball, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Emily Elizabeth (Clifford the big red dog, Both are pink and love to eat a lot), * Flem (Cow & Chicken, they are both overweight), * Rufus (Street Fighter IV, both are overweight), * Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Stromboli (Pinocchio, both are fat), * Mavis Cruet (Willo the Wisp, both are overweight and wear pink), * Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life, both are fat, overweight and love to eat), * Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks, both love to eat), * Tummi Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, both love to eat), * Custard (Roobarb, both are pink and fat), * Eric Cartman (South Park, both are overweight and eat a lot of food), * Hokey Wolf (Hanna-Barbera, both are fat and like to eat a lot food), * Captain B. McCrea (Wall-E, both are overweight), * Horace Badun (101 Dalmatians, both are fat), * Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove, both are overweight), * Mr. Tubby Bear (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are overweight), * Oz (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are overweight), * Mr. Mufflin (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are overweight), * Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are overweight and eat a lot of food), * Hoagie (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are overweight and eat a lot of food), * Heinrich Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are overweight and eat a lot of candies), * Grimace (McDonald's, both are fat), * Big Fat Joe (Beano 1930-1950, both are fat), * Fatty Fudge (Beano, Both are fat, and love to eat alot of food), * Fatty (Bash Street Kids, Both are fat and love to eat alot of food), * Woog (We're Back: A Dinosaur Story, both love to eat and love sausages), * Ron Weasley (Harry Potter, both eat a lot of food), * Po (Kung Fu Panda, both are very fat and eat too much), * Indestructo-Bob (Yin Yang Yo, both are fat and pink), * Panda (Skunk Fu!, both are fat), * Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron, both are fat and eat alot of food), * The Three Bears (Beano, Both are fat and love to eat alot of food), * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are fat, pink, and love eating), * Fat Crow (Dumbo, both are fat), * Tank Triceratops (Dinosaur Train, both love to eat), * Unicorn (Animal Mechanicals, both are pink), * David Quire (The Greatest Freakout Ever, both are fat), * Dante Robinson (Backyard Sports Series, both love to eat), * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales, all three love to eat), * Mr. Blobby (namesake series, both are fat and pink), * Bear (Franklin the Turtle, both have a large appetite), * Cat (Little Bear, both enjoy eating), * Smithy (Gavin and Stacey, both are fat), * Fat Barry (Flushed Away, both are fat), * E. Honda (Street Fighter II, both are overweight), * Hungry Ness (The Family Ness, both love food), * Dudley the Pig (Fourways Farm, both are pink and fat), * Augustus Gloop (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, both eat a lot of food), * The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood 1973, both are overweight), * Raffish Ralph (The Berestain Bears, both are overweight), * Baron Silas Greenback (Dangermouse, both are overweight), * Bulk (SuperTed, both are overweight), * Mr. Pew the Shop Shop (Wil Cwac Cwac, both are pink and overweight), * King Dedede (Kirby, both are fat and enjoy eating), * Mister M (Letter People, both love to eat), * Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets, both love eating) * Yoshi (Mikayla's Words, both love food), * Vector The Green Crocodile (Cuddle-Uppets, both are greedy and they both enjoy eating), * Dog (Happy Nappers, both enjoy eating), * Munching Mike (Letterland, both love to eat), * King Pig (Angry Birds Toons, both are fat and they both enjoy eating), * Spinner The Monkey (Tummy Stuffers, both love to eat), * Chien-Po (Mulan, both are fat), * Dump-Pea (Poddington Peas, both are greedy and fat), * Henry (The Railway Series, both are claimed to be too fat and need exercise), * The Anteater (Roald Dahl's Dirty Beasts, both like to eat), * King Harkinian (YouTube Poop/CD-I, both like dinner), * Kon Kujira (Grojband, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Diamond (Pokemon Special, both are like to eat), * Entrée (Spliced, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Richard Watterson (The Amazing world of Gumball, both are pink, fat and love eating), * Klump (Donkey Kong Country, both are fat), * Harold Berman (Hey Arnold, both eat a lot of food), * Bear Hugger and King Hippo (Punch Out, all three are overweight), * Oink (Timbuctoo, both love to eat and are pink), * Zaptor (Mixels, both love sandwiches), * Serena (Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids: Death by Chocolate, both are fat and love chocolate), * Zomom (The Deadly Six, Sonic Lost World, both love to eat), * B-O-B (Monsters VS Aliens, both love to eat), * Greedysaurus (The Greedysaurus Gang, both love to eat), * Cubby (Jake and the Never Land Pirates, both are fat and they enjoy eating), * Bon Bon (My Little Pony Tales, both love to eat) * Barbapapa (Namesake series, both are pink and fat) * Birdie (Street Fighter, both love to eat) * Spike (The Land Before Time, both have a huge appetite) * Munchos (Mixels, All 4 like to eat but vaka-waka stands out for being most like Mr. Greedy they both like eating both the same size and there both fat) * Boombox and Big orange chicken (BOTO, all 3 are fat) * Dudley Dursley (Harry Potter, both are fat) * Murray (Sly Cooper, both are pink and fat) * Benjamin Clawhauser (Zootopia, both are fat) * Nantucket (TUGS, both are fat) * Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are love to eat) Category:Main series